An innovative extracorporeal life support (ECLS) system is proposed that will contribute to the field by permitting feedback control of ECLS parameters to accommodate the gas exchange requirements of the patient. Specifically, ECLS blood flow and gas flow through the oxygenator will be controlled based on continuous monitoring of venous blood gas concentrations, as investigated in Phase I research. Safe implementation of such control schemes requires careful monitoring of all system parameters. An integrated ECLS system is proposed that will combine the ECLS pump and monitoring equipment into a compact console. The system hardware will consist of commercially available components connected to allow communication and automatic control of the necessary parameters. A computer controller will be designed to regulate system performance and to control a user interface. The system will be tested extensively for electrical safety, robustness of performance and stability, ease of use, and for advantages gained by automatic control over current ECLS technologies. Such an efficient system for extracorporeal gas exchange will serve as a simplified and inexpensive approach for support during surgery, and will result in the first integrated and automated system for prolonged ECLS.